Tuyets letzte Reise
center|350px Tuyet`s letzte Reise ist eine Kurzgeschichte und handelt davon, wie Tuyet von Tren Krom auf eine lebensgefährliche Mission geschickt wird, auf ihre letzte Mission. Vorwort Die Kurzgeschichte Tuyet`s letzte Reise soll der Auftakt in das neue Kapitel meiner Geschichte sein. Denn durch das Ende der Geschichte wird es noch schwerer für die Toa ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Die Geschichte ist nach dem Motto "Back to the Beginnings", zurück zu den Anfängen. Eine Legende beginnt mit Tuyet... und endet mit ihr. ---- Tuyet wusste worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte. Tren Krom hatte ihr eine Aufgabe gestellt. Durch die Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe konnte sie ihre Freiheit zurückkaufen und wieder nach Olda Nui zurückkehren. Dieser war der schwerste Gang für Tuyet. Sie lieft durch die Flure der Festung der Tren Krom Halbinsel. Ihre Augen waren starr auf die Stahltür gerichtet. "Viel erfolg." Sagte der Matoraner zu ihr als sie an der Tür ankam und diese von ihm geöffnet wurde. "Danke kleiner Matoraner, das weiß ich zu schätzen." Erwiederte Tuyet und betrat den Raum. Drei gestalten waren in dem Raum. Sie kannte einen von ihnen. Es war Brutaka, der andere kam ihr bekannt vor, vielleicht hatte er ja im Großen Krieg gekämpft, aber näher konnte Tuyet sich nicht erinnern. Der dritte war ihr gänzlich unbekannt, aber durch die Augenlöcher seiner Ruru sah er vertrauenswürdig aus. "Wir wissen zu schätzen, was du für uns tust." Sagte Brutaka zu Tuyet. "Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, ich tue es für den Großen Geist... und ich tue es für mich." Antwortete Tuyet, während sich das Dimensiontor öffnete. Tuyet atmete tief ein. Sie wusste, dass dies möglicherweise ihre letzten Stunden im Reich der lebenden sein könnte. Aber sie hatte nur ein Ziel, nicht zu versagen. Brutaka nickte Tuyet zu und das Dimensionstor schloss sich. Tuyet atmete schwer, die Aufregung machte sie verrückt und wenige Minuten später öffnete sich ein Loch im Raum zwischen den Welten. Tuyet wusste, dass es so weit war. Sie nahm das Gerät, das sie von Tren Krom bekommen hatte uns stülpte es über ihre Maske. Der Raum füllte sich mit Wasser, während Tuyet auf das Loch zuschwamm... Anderswo... Eine Gestalt saß in der Zelle der Grube, einem Unterwassergefängnis, und dachte über ihre bisherige Situation nach. Der Gestalt wurde klar, dass viele Verbrecher hierher kamen. Sie hatten schon verrückte Ideen - einige hatten tatsächlich versucht, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu stürzen. Schon bald kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das hier ein Gefängnis für dumme Verbrecher sein musste; doch einer der Gefangenen war hierfür der eindeutige Gegenbeweis: sie selbst! Sie war weder dumm, noch hatte sie sich irgendeines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht. Sie hatte alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, um dem Großen Geist Mata Nui zu dienen. Das war leider nicht sehr viel, und das wollte sie ändern. Aber so etwas ist doch kein Verbrechen! Also musste es etwas anderes sein. Vermutlich gehörten diese Entführer zu den Dunklen Jägern. Sie entführten langsam auf der ganzen Welt Personen, um diese schließlich für viel Lösegeld wieder freikaufen zu lassen. Allerdings hatten sie dabei nicht viel Glück. Sie entführten nur Wesen, die stark und intelligent aussahen. Jeder würde diese Helden sofort freikaufen, um einen äußerst nützlichen Beschützer für die Matoraner zurückzugewinnen. Doch tatsächlich verbargen sich hinter diesen mächtigen Helden dann doch nur dumme Verbrecher. Nur einen einzigen echten Helden hatten sie bisher entführt - und das war eben sie. Dummerweise, dachte sie, hatten sie aber offenbar vergessen, die Außenwelt gerade über ihre Entführung und Lösegeldforderung zu informieren. Als sie die Entführer darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, ignorierten sie sie, und die anderen Gefangenen lachten sie aus. Niemand nahm sie ernst. Dieser minderwertige Abschaum des Universums! *** Plötzlich begann alles zu beben. Die Entführer schienen es zu ignorieren, als hätten sie es erwartet, als wäre das hier ganz normales... Oder als ob sie gar keine Lebewesen, sondern nur Roboter wären. Die Entführten gerieten jedoch in Panik, hämmerten gegen die Wände und Gitter, schrien um Hilfe. Zuerst hielt die Gestalt ihre Reaktion für übertrieben, doch dann fiel ihr etwas auf: An den Wänden hatten sich Risse gebildet, durch die Wasser hereinfloss. Fast so, als wäre ihr Gefängnis unter Wasser. Aber es war kein normales Wasser. Anfangs war es noch unauffällig, es kitzelte nur ein wenig. Doch je höher das Wasser anstieg, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas ihren Körper zerfetzen und neu zusammensetzen wollen. Als das Wasser weiter anstieg, holte das Wesen instinktiv tief Luft, um nicht zu ertrinken. Bald stand unser gesamtes Gefängnis unter Wasser. Ängstlich blickten sie sich um... Nein, die anderen blickten sich ängstlich um. Die Gestalt fühlte mich im Wasser wie zu Hause. Doch lange würde sei die Luft nicht mehr anhalten können. Sie sah, wie den anderen Entführten inzwischen die Luft ausging und sie instinktiv nach Luft schnappten. Sie würden wohl nicht mehr lange überleben. Und doch blieben sie noch lange aufrecht stehen. Da Wasser ihr Element war, schaffte sie es noch über 5 Minuten, die Luft anzuhalten, bis auch sie nach Luft schnappte... Und tatsächlich füllte sich ihre Lunge mit Luft. Sie wusste nicht, wie es möglich war, doch sie konnte unter Wasser atmen. Nun verstand das Wesen auch, wieso die anderen nicht schon ertrunken waren. Das Beben hatte jedoch immer noch nicht aufgehört, und an dem Stein, aus dem das Gefängnis bestand, waren bereits erste Schäden zu sehen. Einige der Gefangenen traten gegen die Gitterstäbe, und sie brachen einfach so aus der Decke und dem Boden heraus, als wäre der Stein doch nur grober Sand. Das Gitter der Gestalt gab jedoch nicht nach. Wie sehr sie auch daran rüttelte, nichts geschah. Sie konnte nur von ihrem Gefängnis aus beobachten, wie die Gefangenen versuchten zu fliehen, während die Entführer alles gaben, sie daran zu hindern. *** Das Wesen, auch unter den Namen Tuyet bekannt gab sich alle Mühe den Wärtern zu helfen. "Das ist meine Chance. Wenn ich mich jetzt beweise, dann werde ich aus diesem Gefängnis entlassen oder befreit werden und alle werden wissen, dass ich nicht die bin für die sie mich halten." Sagte Tuyet zu sich selbst. Mit ihrem Dreizack saugte sie das gesamte Wasser auf und lies es in einer Druckwellen-Artigen Explosion wieder frei. Im nächsten Moment war Tuyet allein. Sie sah sich einige male um. Auf einmal erschien ein leuchtender Punkt in der Ferne, der langsam größer wurde. Aus diesem Punkt kam eine Gestalt. "Das... das kann nicht wahr sein... bin ich denn verrückt?" Fragte Tuyet sich selbst als sie das Wesen erkannte. Sie sah genauso aus wie sie. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Nein, sie waren sich nicht ähnlich. Sie waren Identisch. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Tuyet. "Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich bin Tuyet. Ein anderes du von einem anderen Universum." Tuyet sah die neuangekommene Tuyet unglaubwüdig an. "Und was willst du hier?" Fragte sie. "Unser Universum ist knapp davor wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Mata Nui wird erweckt. Wir brauchen nur einen Gegenstand um die Makuta endgültig zu besiegen." Sagte Tuyet und zeigte auf ihr anderes ich. "Mich?" "Nein. Die Überreste des Nui-Steins. Mit ihm haben wir die Kraft den Makuta von Metru Nui endgültig zu besiegen. Nicht nur ihn, sondern alles böse und frieden kann herrschen, unter dem Regime von Mata Nui." Die, in diesem Universum einheimische, Tuyet sah die neuagekommene Tuyet böse an. "Dieses Artefak hat nur schande über mich gebracht. Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben! Gar nichts!" Sie packte Tuyet an de Kehle, während das Erdbeben seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, "Gar Nichts!" Sagte sie nocheinmal und schleuderte Tuyet gegen eine Wand. Als Tuyet wieder aufsah, sah sie einen gewaltigen Stein auf sie zufallen. In ihrem letzten Moment spührte sie Wissen in sich... das Wissen versagt zu haben. *** Bima, Krakua und Brutaka sahen hoffnungslos zu. Es war zu spät. Tuyet war tot. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr auf den Nui-Stein. "Sendet Nachricht an Lhikan. Tuyet ist Tot, diesmal für immer." Einer der Matoraner-Wachen ging und verbreitete die traurige Nachricht. In Olda Nui Lhikan war gerade dabei die letzte Lava-Wand zu erschaffen, bevor das Rathaus endgültig fertig gebaut war. Jadekaiser kühlte die Wand ab, als die beiden eine Schrifttafel zugesandt bekamen. Als Lhikan fertig war mit lesen setzte er sich schockiert auf den Boden. Jadekaiser nahm die Steinplatte an sich und las ihre Inschrift. "Oh... Lhikan das tut mir leid für dich." Sagte Jadekaiser. "Ich weiß, Jadekaiser... Ich, ich habe sie geliebt, und nun ist sie tot." "Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, Lhikan mir ist dasselbe passiert, erinnerst du dich noch?" Fragte Jadekaiser. "Ja, dir ist dasselbe passiert, aber du konntest dich verabschieden..." ENDE Erfahre wie es weitergeht. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte